


无法替代

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 也不知道是哪个传说里面出现过的，黑猫会唱着自己的歌来到你的面前，然后完成你的愿望。
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	无法替代

【1】

大概是在做梦。

之所以明白自己现在是在梦中，是因为身体没有传来疲惫感，还有很意外地没有在身边找到游戏机。我遇到了魔女，是一个长着猫耳的黑发魔女，她在招呼着我过去。

“我等了你好久。”她这么说着，眯起了眼睛。

地上满是各式各样的玩偶，五颜六色，我被这个世界弄得眼花缭乱。往上走需要踏上不多不少五级台阶，我心里默数着，挑着没有被软绵绵的玩偶占据的鲜有的空出伸出脚去。

“现在你有两个选择，”她坐在宝座上翘起脚，右手托在腮帮子下面，“一是他，二是由你来交换。”

三，二，一。我终于登上了高台，她的背后有一只乌鸦受到惊吓扑腾着翅膀飞起来。

“后者。”

“不想知道理由吗？”她有点满意又有点不满意地皱皱眉头，黑色的猫耳竖了起来，“研磨？”

我把旁边的玩偶挪开一点，交叉双腿坐下。“不需要，现在还不需要。”

我不知道事情会因为我的选择发展到比预想的还要糟的地步。

至少这个时候还没有意识到。

孤爪研磨蹲下身子系鞋带，左脚的膝盖快要碰到地面了，他仔仔细细地用双手勾起白色的带子系了个完美的蝴蝶结。运动鞋的前段不知道什么时候沾染上一点污渍，他用食指稍微加上一点力气擦拭着。或许需要再加一点水，他想着站起来来到水龙头旁边用手接了一点水，抹在鞋面上。

“研磨，一起去吗？”

黑尾铁朗把背包背在身后，一只手拎着对方的包走出来。

“什么？”

“聚餐，教练说要请客。”

“不想去。”他还在认真地用手指擦掉那点痕迹，指尖有些发白，“太麻烦了。”

“有了这个还不想去吗？”那边黑发的人举起手晃了晃不知道什么时候从背包里拿出来的手机，像是举着一个人质一样，完全就是威胁，“一起去吧。”

孤爪看着自己的生命维持物被可怜地用来要挟，无奈地关上水龙头把一旁的毛巾拿来擦了擦手。

“阿黑好差劲。”

“为了你好啦。”黑尾招呼着大家出发，把背包背在了另一个肩膀上，两个包看起来有些滑稽，但他只是把手机还给了乖乖走过来的人，“不然你又会不吃中饭了。”

“我一直都有好好吃啊。”

“啊是吗。”他有些敷衍地应下来，没有转头，“你有好好吃。”

“泡面也算吗？”旁边的山本猛虎踢着路上的石子，挑眉侧过脸来看孤爪。

“那只是偶尔。”

“偶尔吗？”另一边的夜久卫辅也插了一句嘴。

“唔。”

“好啦别这样对研磨了。”黑尾笑了一声把步伐加大，“接下来好好喂饱他就可以了。”

“差劲。”

“说什么，我听不见哦。”

“没什么。”孤爪一只手揪住他的衣角有些抱怨走得太快。

脚步被放慢了下来。

“噢噢。”

……

只是玩了一盘游戏的时间，桌上就堆满了菜，新鲜的肉被整整齐齐地切好摆在盘子里，散发出美好的光泽。孤爪的肩膀被撞了一下，他有些不甘心地放下手机，慢吞吞地拿起旁边的筷子，手里又不知道被谁塞了一个空碗。

火锅的汤底被烧得滚动起来，一群人乱哄哄地控制着火的开关，一些汤汁飞溅出来滴在淡绿色的桌布上。

“谁点的麻辣锅底！”一个声音哀嚎起来，伴随着不停地吹气声，“太辣了！”

“啊不是我。”

“是你吧，绝对是你吧山本！”夜久用筷子的另一头猛戳着对方，再指了指飘红的锅子露出不可思议的表情。

“现在是冬天吧！火热一些不好吗！”

“我倒是无所谓。”福永招平夹起一个盘中的鱿鱼满意地丢入了锅中。

“你肯定是无所谓的啊！”两个人异口同声起来，开始用筷子交战。

“研磨不吃一点吗？”黑尾看了眼一旁有些沉默的孤爪，勾了勾嘴角，“需要换一个不辣的吗？”

后者盯着上面浮着的红油发怔，然后伸出了筷子把一片肉浸没了进去。

“啊不需要。”

说完这句话突然感觉有些耳熟，似乎在不久之前刚刚脱口而出过一样。记忆被挖掘出来一些，画面展开来，漫天都是色彩斑斓的玩偶。他想起了自己的选择，不需要理由，现在还不需要。

黑尾看着他无大碍地咽下红得发亮的肉片便安心吃自己的去了，顺便跟着其他队员打趣着。不太大的房间熙熙攘攘的，交谈的声音挤在这个热气腾腾的空间里面。

孤爪缩起一点身子小口地嚼着食物，不同寻常地，他咀嚼地很仔细，像是确认一番要把最后一丝也要嚼碎，他终于吞下了那片肉。

“辣吧。”黑尾递过来一杯水。

他双手接过，小口地喝着，发尾有些扎到眼睛于是抬手将一些头发夹到耳后。心脏突然咚咚地跳起来，咽了口水把它从嗓子眼挤下去，太阳穴旁边的神经牵扯着眼皮。

“恩，”孤爪一口喝干净了水，把塑料杯放在一边，他又夹了一块肉片，这次抹上更多的辣酱。红色刺激着眼球，他告诉自己现在必须这么回答。“好辣。”

他取出手机给日向发了条短信——【今天吃了麻辣火锅，很辣。】

【噢噢噢！我也——好想吃！】

屏幕亮了一下又暗回去，他喝着水感受着冰冷的液体灌进喉咙。然后稍微冷静了下来，轻嗅着空气里面麻辣的气味，稍微往黑尾的方向挪了挪，像是安慰自己一样，在无人察觉的情况下紧紧抓住了对方的衣角，布料摩擦发出了只有自己听得到的声音。

仅仅是失去了味觉而已，并不要紧。

【2】

我听到了魔女的歌声，旋律很熟悉，但是我很确信这是第一次听到。

她看到了我的出现便停止了唱歌，嘴角上扬到了一个微妙的角度。

“嗨，研磨君。”

我小声地“嗯”了一下，小得连我自己都快要听不见。然后我找到上次坐过的地方熟门熟路地又安定了下来。

“研磨喜欢排球吗？”她依旧翘着脚，抛出了一个奇怪的问题。

“并不是特别喜欢，也不讨厌。”

“啊……你总是用这样模棱两可的话来回答呢。”

“总是？”我不明白她为什么要用这个词语。

“再比如，”她用手摩擦着下巴思考着，“你喜欢黑尾铁朗吗？”

“不讨厌阿黑。”

“那就是喜欢咯？”

“只是不讨厌而已，我们一直都在一起。”抓起脚边的玩偶捏着它的耳朵，我脑子里面只有这个答案，“这就是喜欢吗？”

“那得看研磨怎么理解了。”她起身舒展了一下身子，“好了接下来现在换你问我问题了。”

“如果不是我，就是由阿黑来承受吗？”

“是的，显而易见。研磨问了一个不太好的问题呢。”她有些苦恼地偏了偏脑袋，“我还以为你会问下一个失去的是什么——之类的。”

“这个倒无所谓。”

“啊啊，是无所谓……吗？”她的眼睛眯起来，跟黑猫一模一样。

她又开口唱起歌来，清亮的声音回荡在数不尽的玩偶之中，我用手臂紧紧抱住了自己的膝盖。

清晨，来到球场的时候已经有队员在做练习了，大家都对孤爪没有迟到这件事情表示赞赏，每个人拍肩的拍肩，摸头的摸头，哨响之后认真地开始训练。音驹整体的实力不差，虽然没有很突出的队员，但是稳妥的传球和连接起来使球不落地的每个人，都让这只队伍日益强大起来。

之前许多的练习赛都因为看上去平平所以被对手轻视，黑尾就会说着帅气的话语然后大家一起打败了对方。每次都喜欢用大脑来形容孤爪，对此他很多次都提出了不满，说阿黑总是在说些听起来很无聊的话。

孤爪在排球飞过来的时候还在发呆。

他难得地一直在发呆，从以前开始就总是缩在自己的世界里面探出一点头观察着别人。他总是能准确地判断谁是哪个类型，接下来会做些什么，拿捏住性格什么的。但是好像与黑尾相处地越来越久之后有些改变，虽然依然是麻烦的事情不做，但是对他人的目光不再那么畏惧了。

很小的时候，孤爪就觉得，人的目光可以杀人。

虽不至于这么夸张，但是那种视线会让他感觉到浑身的不舒服。他想躲在自己的空间里面，不让人发现不让人注视，用自己的眼睛来观察外面的世界。

被球击中的那一刻孤爪才反应过来，幸好不是高速的击球，但运气有些背地撞在了杆子上。

手臂被人七手八脚地抬起来，在手肘的地方喷了不少的镇痛剂，然后被用温热的毛巾捂住消肿。也难怪，关节处的地方正好与铁质的杆子撞了个正着，难免红肿起来。

“没事吧。”其他人探过脑袋来。

“研磨在旁边休息一下吧。不要太勉强了。”

“黑尾说得对啊，手臂对于二传手来说是很重要的。”

孤爪被好好地安放在一边，没有挣扎，更恰当地来说他巴不得得到休息的许可。

黑尾是最后一个回到场地中去的，起身的时候伸手揉了揉他杂色的头发，指尖蹭到了几下皮肤。

“如果还是觉得痛的话就再喷一点。”

孤爪听话地点点头，他把脚掌相对起来，双手握住脚踝换了个坐姿。待对方走远之后，他慢慢地摇了摇头。

并没有所谓的痛觉。

这么看起来的话，这次就是这个了。

失去疼痛对他来说有些困扰，毕竟那是身体做出警告的标志。因为觉得痛，所以会小心翼翼地保护。

魔女好像有些狠心呐。

孤爪不敢想象假如是黑尾感受不到疼痛的话，换一句话说，他不愿意他受到任何伤害。

他取出手机打开了游戏，操控的角色正在通过一个不见尽头的隧道。

没什么大不了的，只要不让阿黑知道就可以了。

【3】

“感觉好累。”

我靠在一个巨大的抱枕里面，魔女有些惊讶地动了动猫耳。

“研磨终于是第一个开口说话的人了呢。”

“恩。”我闭上眼睛不想思考太多，“下一个是什么呢？”

“突然这么问呀……”

“不是你上次说想要听到这样的问题吗？”我不知道她到底在想些什么，感觉我所有的行为在做出那个选择之后就变得越来越偏离正轨。

“其实吧，”她怀里抱着一个黑猫的玩偶，用手摩擦着它的脸颊，“我不太喜欢你的每一个答案。”

“每一个吗。”

“研磨你总是就这样无声无息地接受下来，用自己代替他也好，模糊不清的定义也好。”魔女的表情看起来很严肃，“你总是观察着别人，有没有想过自己的存在对于他人的意义呢？”

天空随着她话语的结束暗下来，黑暗笼罩上来。

我低头咀嚼着她话语中每一个字，突然想起了一个很重要的问题，我慌乱抬起头来，魔女却不见踪迹。

远方的黑云包裹着我毫不知晓的秘密席卷而来。

前几天手肘的肿胀早就已经消了，被贴上有重重气味的膏药说是可以彻底痊愈。孤爪研磨从被窝里面伸出一只手按掉了闹钟，原本想再赖一会儿床，想了想还是坐了起来。

身上出了一点冷汗，感觉真的像是被暴雨淋过一样。他第一次极其认真地思索着魔女的话，也是第一次试图观察自己。

假如自己某一天消失，谁会注意到。

阿黑吧，绝对是阿黑吧。

孤爪像是突然想到什么，打了个寒战，慢慢地摸过旁边的毛线衣套进去。

“研磨——要迟到了哦！”黑尾的声音从楼下传来，还有食物塞满了嘴巴的感觉。

他磨磨蹭蹭地叼着牙刷踢着拖鞋走到窗边，探出一个脑袋示意对方再等一下。

差不多过了有十分钟，布丁头少年终于穿好鞋子走出来，手里立刻被塞了一个肉包子。

“快吃，等下可要加快脚步去学校。”

“阿黑先走吧，”他小口地咬着，热气蒸腾上来，“我们班的值日班长没有那么严。”

“好了你快吃就可以了。”黑尾没有先走的意思，帮对方捞起了挂在一边的围巾，顺手在脖子边打了个结。

“又会被罚站的吧。”

“那也是你的错，部活可要多给我托一百个球。”

“噢，那我今天还是请假不去上学好了。”

“五十个？我可是减少了一半哦，研磨不会不答应吧。”

“不答应。”

“二十个？”他的表情快要哭出来一样。

“最多十个。”孤爪思考了一会儿，跟上了对方的脚步。

再过了最后一个人行道的红绿灯之后就可以抵达学校了，手里的包子已经吃完，路过旁边的垃圾桶的时候孤爪伸手丢掉了包装袋。

黑尾搓了搓手哈了一口气，白色的雾气上升着。

“阿黑，”刚扔完垃圾的少年转身却看到对方就要踏上斑马线，赶紧一手抓住了他的衣角，“现在是红灯啊。”

“啊哦。是呢。”

他的表情有些不自然。

孤爪研磨盯住对方的眼睛，似是要把它看透。他觉得什么地方有些不对劲，本能的直觉让他心底的凉意被放大。

“阿黑。”

“我在逗你呢。”他突然笑起来，一样款式的围巾也绕在他的脖子上，“研磨不给我托球我很难过。”

“我有给你托球啊。”

“有点不满足。”红灯跳转到绿灯，两个人并肩往前走去，“仅仅是这样的话完全不满足。”

“那就再加五个好了。”

“我可以为此欢呼一下吗。”

“请便吧。”

……

一直到了放学回家那种不好的直觉依旧笼罩着孤爪研磨，有一个从早上就开始的猜想充斥着他的心脏，虽然对自己说过了无数遍这是不可能的，但是它还是浮动着，并且越来越真实。

手臂原本应该会因为多发了那十五个球而酸痛的，可是因为感觉被剥夺了，所以只能看到轻微的红。

因为被老师留下来交代事情，今天就没法和黑尾一起回家。

停在回家前最后一个红绿灯前面，刺眼的红色提醒着他要停下脚步来。孤爪深深呼吸了一下，等待下一个绿灯亮起的时候他小跑起来，喘气声充盈着他的耳膜。

他今天什么都没有失去。他原本应该失去一个东西的。

有谁代替了他。

【4】

我一直在向前跑着，努力避开着地上随意散乱摆放的玩偶。我很久都没有这么用力的奔跑过了，张嘴呼吸着却感觉快要窒息。

这一次，我并没有看到魔女。

但我还是听到了她的歌声，婉转的，带着一点悲伤。

淅淅沥沥的雨还在下，头发被淋湿了粘在脸上，我停下了脚步。

“为什么是阿黑，不应该是我吗？”我稍微大声了一些，“一开始不是说好了吗。”

张目四望，荒无一人。

我感觉自己站在某个悬崖的边缘，马上就要支撑不住掉下去一样。

“研磨终于想知道理由了呀。”魔女没有出现，但是她的歌声停了下来，传来了平静的回答，

“终于成长了一些呢。”

“所以为什么。”

“可是，这并不是一开始就说好的呀，”她好像在笑着，“这只是研磨你自己的选择而已。”

“是你让我选择的。我愿意代替阿黑。”

“啊呀呀，研磨真是一个不懂得珍惜自己的孩子。你现在是不是想着让自己再替他失去色彩分辨能力呢？”

“是的。拜托了。”

魔女突然从天而降，阴影遮住了她的眼睛，声音变得不同于刚才的嬉笑，反而让我感觉到她很生气。

“这样真的好吗研磨，黑尾君好不容易保住了你的色觉，就这样轻易的舍弃了真的好吗。”她的耳朵向两边展开来，黑色不带一点犹豫，“真可怜，两个人都好可怜。”

她的眼睛眯起来。

“他可是没有选择任何一个哦。”

【3.5】

“啊，输了。”

黑尾铁朗有些懊恼地挠挠头发，放下了游戏机。屏幕上是巨大的GAME OVER，他歪着脑袋安慰性的笑笑。

“啊算啦算啦，这次给你便是。”他回头看着宝座上的魔女，摆了摆手，“不过下次我一定会赢的。”

“真像你的作风啊。”

“我可不会上你的当，那些选项都太犯规了。”黑尾捏了捏手边一只黑猫玩偶的脸，“下次我赢了可要按照规定把这些都撤销掉。”

“如果我耍赖呢？”

“这只是要求，并不是请求。”他露出危险的笑容，“你只能遵守。”

“研磨君还是一如既往，也不知道他会不会发现。”魔女翘着腿，用右手撕开棒棒糖的包装纸，“自己被别人珍视着呢。”

“我警告你，不要对研磨太过分，”黑尾一只手撑起身子，拍了拍裤脚往外走去，他招了招手。“我生气了的话可能会有些麻烦。”

“是——是，我只会简单地提示他而已。”

【4】

“是这样吗。”

我转身随便找了个方向背对魔女离去。

“那请容我拒绝所有的选项。”

让我回到最初的起点重新一步一步走到你的身边去。

“呀——研磨说了一句不得了的话呢。”

【0】

很多人都说他很难靠近，距离不仅产生在空间上，更准确的说，他没有打开过门，自己世界的门。

因为很麻烦。因为没有人会在意。他这么觉得的。

一直到那个人从小小的窗子外面探进头来，看到他之后露出了欣喜的笑容。

我会在意的啊。

孤爪那时候才知道，目光还可以拯救一个人。

【5】

“阿黑，我想见你。”

黑尾缩在被窝里面还没有从睡梦中醒过来，在掰过床头的闹钟看到上面显示的2:00AM之后打了个喷嚏彻底清醒了，他差点拿不稳手机。

“啊啊，研磨还没睡吗。”

“只是醒过来了而已。”

“真不像平常的研磨呀。”他轻手轻脚地套上衣服胡乱地拿了钱包和钥匙，出了家门之后才把捂着的手机放开，“想我了？”

他的眼里，世界已经恢复了彩色，从他睁开眼睛的那一刻开始，他就明白了经过。

“帮我带点喝的。”

“热的吗？”黑尾停在了自动贩卖机前面，研究着按钮。

“恩。”

把罐装的咖啡捂在怀里防止热气逃掉，他绕了个拐角来到了不远处的公园，果然孤爪缩在秋千上按着手机。一点点的光亮照在他的脸上，异常坚决的脸。黑尾不禁停了脚步，又多看了一会儿，不想对方已经察觉，转过头来用安静的视线盯着自己。

“给。”他把饮料递过去。

孤爪接过来喝了几口，露出一点惊讶又没说什么话，那些失去的东西都回来了，他两只手都握在瓶身上取着暖。

黑发的少年也不多说什么，坐在另一边的秋千上一只手拉开了拉环喝着同时买来的饮料。

“要什么奖励，作为咖啡的交换。”孤爪选择先开口了。

“研磨亲我一下吧。”

“请不要这样。”

“啊，感觉好难过。”

“这样啊。”

“我的研磨好冷淡。”

“不是你的。还有这是正常会有的反应吧。”

喝完的铝罐被放置在一边准备回去的时候再扔，黑尾做出要哭出来的表情。

“你这样很孩子气。”孤爪尽量无视他转过来的脸，“不需要托球吗？”

“五十个。研磨会拒绝我的吧。”

孤爪的头发被风吹的有一些乱，快要迎来冬至，天气变得更冷了，他吸了吸鼻子抬手把头发夹到耳朵后面去。有些昏暗的灯光下他的身影显得很小巧，感觉更像是一只小兽蹲在那里，哆哆嗦嗦有些懒惰的小兽。

然后他从自己的秋千上站了起来，小心翼翼地绕过了一根竖在中间的杆子，走过去凑上前给黑尾的脸颊印下了一个吻。

“会拒绝的。”孤爪还是没有笑出来，他的眼睛如同猫一样打量着对方的反应。

“啊这就是奖励吗——太少了点吧。”

“我困了想回家。”

“刚刚喝了咖啡了吧。”

“恩。”

“再来一个嘛。”黑尾撅起了嘴等待着。

“我会报警的。”

“研磨你好像变成熟了。”

“是阿黑太幼稚了。”

“是嘛。”

下一秒他就把小小的他搂入了怀中。

【4】

“你看啊，我们是一群孤独的生物，”

我们总是在寻找机会去制造羁绊。

这种确信就如同黑夜尽了黎明就一定会来临。

就如同冬天去了春天就一定会来临。

魔女最后又唱起了那首歌，声音近在耳畔，灼烧一般如此鲜明。

萦绕不觉，许久不散。

FIN


End file.
